total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan and Noah
Contact Nate and Flurry before making a major edit to this page. This article focuses on the Interactions between Duncan and Noah. Overview In Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, Duncan and Noah do not interact much before the merge. However, after the merge, Noah believes that Duncan did not deserve to make it as far as he did in the competition, which causes a rivalry between the two. This eventually culminates into Noah being the fifth eliminated, and him becoming bitter towards Duncan and his friends. Noah was happy when Duncan was eliminated the next episode. In Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, Noah tries to make amends to Duncan when he is appointed team leader by Sky, but Duncan acknowledges him only slightly, which angers Noah. When the team loses the challenge, Noah becomes even angrier, causing him to vote for Duncan. Noah even gets one of Duncan's best friends into voting him off. From that moment on, Duncan and Noah become bitter enemies. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations From the moment they meet each other on the island, the twos personalities clash. Noah is very good at trivia challenges, but Duncan not so much, so Duncan is continually beat by Noah in this challenge. Noah eventually wins the challenge for the Screaming Ducks, which angers Duncan. Volleybrawl In this challenge, Duncan is chosen to go head to head against Noah in amp ok paper scissors challenge. Noah seems very confident that he will beat the delinquent, but Duncan chooses paper, while Noah chooses rock. Noah proceeds to argue that this challenge was "luck based," and "not intellectual," but Chef does not change his mind and Noah eventually accepts defeat and congratulates Duncan half heartedly. Duncan shrugs this off and keeps cheering for his team. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings In this challenge, Noah tells Heather that it should be easy to beat Duncan when they go against each other in a numbers guessing game. Duncan eventually does lose to Heather, and Noah smirks at him. Duncan is angered by this, and cheers for Cody to crush Noah in the final part of the challenge. However, Noah wins the round and the challenge for the Screaming Ducks, and Duncan is forced to lose to Noah once again. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train In this challenge, the rivalry between Duncan and Noah continues, as the two teams choose a killer for their teams. In the second round, Duncan kills Noah first, hoping that he is the other teams killer, but sadly, he was innocent. Then in the final round, Duncan is killed by Noah, but he manages to tell Cody with his final breaths to kill Noah. Cody eventually kills Noah and wins the challenge for the Beavers, and while Duncan and his team rejoice, Noah is forced to attend the Elimination Ceremony once again. Topple on the Luck Players This challenge was another trivia challenge, and not luck based. Noah rejoiced at the news of this, while Duncan had the entirely opposite reaction. Noah again wiped the floor with Duncan and the Killer Beavers, and forced them to eliminate another contestant from the competition. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Cameron came back from his illness for this challenge, and Duncan and his team were extremely happy, but Noah was not as pleased. He knew that Cameron was one of the few contestants that could beat him in an intellectual challenge, and that is exactly what Cameron did. Duncan did not even need to try to win the challenge, and Noah was forced to eliminate one of his own. While walking to the Elimination Ceremony, Duncan gives Noah a little smirk, which irritates Noah a bit. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Both Duncan and Noah have mixed feelings about being on equal ground at the merge, because they will be able to vote for each other, but they will also both be at risk of Elimination. However, Noah wins the challenge and immunity, so Duncan could not vote for him this week. Noah also chooses not to vote for Duncan, because the thing he dislikes floaters even more than Duncan, so he votes for Heather, and both are safe another episode. Puzzle Riot In this challenge, Duncan believes that he will win, because he has a good sense of humor in his own eyes. However, Noah's sarcastic nature relates to Chris, and Chris chooses Noah as the winner of this challenge. This means that Duncan cannot vote for Noah this week either, but yet again Noah chooses not to vote for Duncan, because he believes Lindsay to be a threat, and wants her out of the game very soon. Korean Teaching or Learning Yet another trivia challenge in this episode, this time of the Korean variety. Both contestants laugh at Chris when he walks out in a Chinese dress, and Noah points out that it is Chinese, not Korean. Duncan states this fact to be irrelevant, and the two continue to argue. Of course, since it is another trivia challenge, Noah wins immunity and is able to be safe for another week. Noah yet again holds off on voting for Duncan because Courtney was so irritating in this challenge that he just had to vote for her. Supreme Chef Auto This was yet another trivia challenge, but finally one that Noah did not do so well in. Duncan, however, did not do well either, and it came down to Cameron and Cody in the end. Cody eventually won immunity, but gave it away to Sky. This meant that Cody was a prime target for elimination, due to his sudden obsession with Sky developed in this episode, as well as getting Tyler eliminated. Both Duncan and Noah were friends with Sky and Tyler, so they decided to put away their differences and vote out Cody. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze This was the challenge that Duncan was finally able to break his streak of no merged immunities. He was able to win a trivia challenge over Noah and the rest of the cast, and Noah was in jeopardy of elimination. Duncan finally gets the opportunity to vote out Noah, and he does. Noah is finally voted out, and Duncan is over-joyed, while Noah feels betrayed. He expected this from Duncan, but not from his other friends, so he holds a grudge against everyone who voted for him. Final Four Face Off! Noah decides to root for Tyler from this point on, since he is left on the island to watch the remaining challenges with the eliminated cast-mates. The challenge goes on and on until Duncan is left in the dust by the remaining contestants. Duncan eventually decides to quit the competition, which causes Noah to have much joy, saying that in Duncan's place he would have won in easy such a challenge. Duncan is then thrown in the cage with Noah and the other eliminated contestants to watch and vote in the finale. Totally Dramatic Finale! Neither Duncan or Noah are happy to be stuck in a cage with each other, but both vote for Sky in this episode. They are both happy when Sky wins and decides to share the money with all of the eliminated cast-mates. They both high five Tyler at the end, and seem to be tolerant of each other. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction At the beginning of this episode, Sky picks both Duncan and Noah for her team, so they will be forced to work together for the time being. The challenge is to pick the survival gear needed to survive a night in the desert, and Duncan immediately states that he will win this challenge because juvy has taught him all the survival skills he needs. Noah decides to try to make up with Duncan, and offers him ideas of survival gear, and even finds a knife to give Duncan. Duncan, however, dismisses Noah, which annoys him a lot. While Chris is counting the items, he states that the Pythons win the challenge 9-8, and the Vipers will have to vote someone off. Noah thinks everyone on his team is useless because they won't listen to him, but he decides to vote off Duncan due to their prior conflicts and the fact that was just the map provided by Duncan to prevent the Vipers from a tie scoring with the Pythons. Duncan is enraged by this and begins to hold a grudge against Noah and Tyler, whom was convinced by Noah to vote off Duncan as well. This causes a conflict deep inside the team mechanics of the Vipers, and the other team members wonder if they will ever be able to recover. Dancing With Cowboys This challenge is a singing challenge, and right off the bat, Duncan states that he doesn't sing. Noah tells Duncan that he better sing or he's gone, so Duncan reluctantly agrees to make a song. He makes a song about juvy, but loses his first part of the challenge, to which Noah insults him. However, Duncan's arguing skills eventually earn him a tie, and it gets down to Noah for the final song, with a threatening encouragement courtesy of the Delinquent. Noah won the challenge, and Duncan is happy, but does not compliment Noah due to his grudge against him.On the other hand Noah provokes him saying that even someone as Noah was more able than the Delinquent to show and use his feelings for a girl, making an indirect reference to the various couples broken up by Duncan. The Vipers do not have to vote off anyone this week, so both Duncan and Noah are safe another week. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers This challenge was a hide and seek challenge, and Duncan is the first to hide with Scott as the seeker. Duncan believes it to be an easy win, because Scott is very easily fooled, but Noah states that Duncan is just as dim-witted. Duncan scowls at Noah and then runs off to hide. Duncan eventually gets found by Scott, to which Noah says I told you so. Noah eventually wins his part of the challenge, and the Vipers win yet again, and do not have to vote anyone off. Eventually the morning after Noah discovers that Sky has a crush on Duncan, and starts to rummage about a way to use this golden information.. See also Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions